The invention relates to a sanitary outlet fitting with a water outlet, provided with an receiving opening having an internal thread, with a sleeve-like outlet nozzle carrying at the perimeter an external thread that can be screwed into the internal thread of the receiving opening in a detachable manner, and with a jet regulator or a similar sanitary insert part held inside the sleeve of the outlet nozzle with the outlet nozzle carrying at the face of its outlet end at least a slot, a profiling, or a similar tool attachment surface and with a ring element being supported in a freely rotational manner at the outlet end region of the outlet nozzle, encompassing the outlet nozzle and serving as a vandalism protection.
The jet regulators inserted in outlet fittings form the out flowing water to a homogenous, bubbling-soft water jet. In order to allow fastening such a jet regulator or at least another sanitary insert part to such a sanitary outlet fittings, some sanitary outlet fittings with a water outlet are already known, which include outlet openings having an internal thread, and a sleeve-like outlet nozzle, which circumferentially carries an external thread that can be screwed in a detachable manner into the internal thread of the outlet opening, with the jet regulator or a similar sanitary insert part being held inside the sleeve of the outlet nozzle. Frequently there is the problem, though, that the jet regulator or similar sanitary insert part, held via a sleeve-shaped outlet nozzle to a sanitary outlet fitting, is screwed out of the outlet fitting and stolen by unauthorized persons, in particular when it is used in the public sector, for example in hotels, restaurants, or athletic facilities.
In order to prevent such theft, sanitary outlet fittings of the type mentioned at the outset are known, with their outlet nozzle carrying a slot, a profiling, or a similar tool attachment surface at the face of its outlet end, with a ring element encompassing the outlet nozzle supported in a freely rotational manner at the outlet end region of the outlet nozzle, serving as a vandalism protection. In this manner, the outlet nozzle and the sanitary insert part located therein cannot be screwed out of the sanitary outlet fitting by unauthorized persons, because when turning the ring element, the outlet nozzle itself does not rotate. In order to assemble or disassemble the outlet nozzle as well as the sanitary insert part located therein, a special tool is necessary, which is inserted into the outlet nozzle at the downstream end and thus allows the external thread provided at the outlet nozzle to be screwed in or screwed out of the internal thread of the water outlet fitting.
In these outlet fittings of prior art it is disadvantageous, though, that the ring element freely rotational at the outlet nozzle has an additional, relatively large diameter so that the ring element protrudes entirely beyond the water outlet of the sanitary outlet fitting and the outlet fitting thus has an unappealing appearance. Additionally, in outlet fittings with a curved water outlet a sectionally ugly gap develops between the water outlet of the sanitary outlet fitting, on the one hand, and the ring element of the outlet nozzle, on the other hand, so that the cleaning in this area is also more difficult. Additionally, based on its relatively large diameter in particular in curved outlet fittings, the freely rotational ring element can abut the outlet fitting such that the outlet nozzle cannot entirely be screwed into internal thread of the outlet fitting and the ring seal provided at the threaded face of the jet regulator cannot fulfill its sealing function.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,249 A, a sanitary outlet fitting with a water outlet is known, that includes a receiving opening with internal threads. This known outlet fitting has a sleeve shaped outlet nozzle that has external threads on its periphery that engage the internal threads of the receiving opening. In the inside of the sleeve is a flow regulator or similar or similar sanitary insert part. The outlet nozzle carries on its outlet facing side through interchanging upward and downward projections, a crown shaped tool engageable surface. A longitudinally fixed, but freely rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the outlet nozzle, ring element is located on the thread free section of the outlet nozzle that extends from the outlet mouth that does not have a gripping surface to prevent unauthorized unthreading of the outlet nozzle. Similar protection from unauthorized manipulation of sanitary outlet fixtures is also provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,523 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,636.
For these previously known sanitary outlet fixtures, the freely rotatable ring element that extends from the water outlet on an extended area of the outlet nozzle disrupts the aesthetic appearance of the sanitary outlet fixture.